Raizou of Yamigakure: Rise of a Kage
by Big K Studios
Summary: Takeda Raizou was a Jounin living in the shadows of Tsunade and Danzo. He's always wanted to create his own village, one night he gets his chance to escape Konoha and fights his two closet friends in order to escape. Now free with Konoha chasing after him Raizou ventures to the world seeking ninja to create his own village, Yamigakure. OCs WANTED. Bio sheet Inside.
1. Intro

_I want to become Hokage, I want to become someone everyone can depend on. Pffff...Bullshit, I don't wanna be the Hokage. I don't want to be the leader of a village that was established by another shinobi. I want to be the leader, I want to be the kage of my own village. For years I've lived and fought in the shadows, killed people for the sake of protecting my village. Fought to protect a kage of a village that I didn't know nor respected. _

_I wish to create my own hidden village, to become the kage of my own personal guard of ninja. To protect my own people and land, I don't want to do something as bogus as take over the village like Orochimaru one of the three great sannin before me. _

_My name is Takeda Raizou, a member of Konohagakure's Jounin level shinobi. And tonight, I break my bonds with Konoha and leave to create my own village. _

The storm clouds that had been raining down on Konoha for several days were finally receding with abit of drizzles here and there. At night these same rain clouds gave off a purplish hue. I stood in my small apartment provided by the village, laid out over my bed set was my black headband with the Leaf Symbol carved into the plaque.

I stood staring down at it for several seconds, like a dark spire I stood there the headband held honor. It held my memories of my Teammates, Aya and Baian. All of the missions we had done together and when we all climbed the ladder together, me becoming a jounin, Aya joining the ANBU black ops and Baian becoming a top class medical ninja.

I ran a hand through my natural orange colored hair and placed my black hat on, the hat above the bill on it's face held a new metal plate with my new villlage symbol over it. The kanji word for 'Darkness-Yami'. That was going to be the name of my village, Yamigakure. And I will be the Yamikage.

I wore a newly customized black flak jacket with the Yami seal on the back and a new short sleeved jumpsuit underneath with nothing but my katana strapped to my back. I made my way over to the window sill and pushed my windows open with one hand, using my face mask I pulled it up over my mouth and nose then leaped out into the open air. "Good bye, Konoha." I said silently landing with speed onto one of the tall electric spires then off into the distance racing off of rooftops and tall poles.

As fast as I could I cleared the great wall surrounding the village and landed down on an old path outside of the village that was closed off for years. This path was an old foggy one that I heard from intelligence, two Akatsuki members snuck through. Using this path I started a slow walk through the shadows, this was a fitting goodbye.

The feeling of me leaving the village filled with me fear, excitement, anticipation...I didn't know what to feel. As soon as I decide on a location, I'll begin my hunt for ninjas whom will follow me. Surround myself with Shinobi I can trust. As these thoughts rushed into my mind, I didn't dare forget my position, the situation I was in or my ninjitsu training.

I could sense someone's shadow coming, I narrowed my eyes and stood completely still. This person caught up to me before in the time it took for me to even sense them.

I spoke into the shadows. "What do you want?" I asked not knowing if it was just a rogue ninja or shinobi from Konoha whom had come for me. ANBU black ops automatically begin hunting missing ninjas and executing them. For the sensitive information that they know, other countries could use the info against us. So it comes to no surprise if it's an ANBU member.

"Is this what you really want, Raizou."

I immediately recognized the voice. "Come on our, Aya." I replied.

Hopping out of the darkness of a tree and onto the path just behind me was a woman with long dark brown hair that touched the back of her knees. She wore an ANBU ninja suit with a skirt instead of pants and the gray thin flak jacket with her white ANBU mask strapped to the side of her face.

"Raizou...stop this foolishness at once."

I didn't turn around to see her. "So what I'm doing is called foolishness now? I wish no harm to come to Konoha, I only wish to create my own village. You know this..." I said and she did. I was saying the same thing of creating my own village for years even when I was a child. I was laughed at more than that nine tails child, Naruto, when I was young. I never got it, why was that so wrong? Why was I ridiculed because of that?

It made me angry.

"Raizou, you ambition is great. And no one wishes to hold you back from it, but you are a ninja from Konoha. Leaving like this is on the same levels of treason. Leaving this village to start another without permission from the Hokage Tsunade-sama. It's like you're sending a challenge straight to her doorstep. Do you not understand?" Aya tried to reason with me.

I sighed. "I said this before...no harm will come to Konoha, atleast not from me." I took a step towards the path and before I could land that first step a kunai landed down at my feet and flying over head was another shinobi. He wore an all white medical ninja robe with long green hair that flanked the left side of his face, he was a pretty boy. Baian.

He landed down infront of me and looked back. "Heh...Aya-chan, looks as though you were right about him."

"Baian." I said with a straight face.

"Nice to see you again, Raizou-kun. You never come by to see me anymore, I was beginning to feel left out." He said with a smile. "So you're finally leaving to go on your adventure to become Kage of your own village?"

I didn't say anything, I simply thought of my route out of here. Remembering back to the academy days and even now, I was the strongest in Ninjutsu. Aya was better than both me and Baian at Taijutsu and Baian and I were both equal in both Taijutsu.

"Why are you guys trying this hard?" I said with a sigh. I felt their aggression, they were going to try and take me back by force if I didn't comply with them. "Especially you Aya, isn't Baian the one that you care about so much. Go and be with him. Just forget about me."

Aya was silent, Baian was silent as well. The only thing I could hear was the wind and leaves stirring in the midnight air. It was true though, Aya had always loved Baian since our Academy days. I'll admit I had abit of a crush on Aya and she shot me down after our Chuunin Exams, so I was limited to just being her friend. The only she truly loved was Baian.

"Raizou-kun, this isn't all over a girl is it. I thought our bonds were stronger than that." Baian said with a semi-serious face.

I shrugged. "It's not over a girl, this is about my ambition. I won't allow anyone to stand in my way, not you, not Aya or even the Hokage. If you don't get the hell out of my way right now then I'll move you myself." I grabbed the hilt of my katana and slowly drew it from the sheath on my back.

Aya appeared behind me in a flash and grabbed my shoulder and right arm twisting my wrist. **"Bushin Daibakuha(Clone Explosion)" **I said and suddenly my body erupted with an explosion of water. The water sent Aya flying away and she went flipping backwards in mid air but she couldn't catch herself, she hit the ground and started skidding and flipping away. With my clone destroyed it was time to finally reveal myself, I exploded from the earth beneath where my clone exploded and appeared just infront of Baian.

"Raizou!" He said drawing two kunai from behind and attempting to create a seal but I kicked him in his chest sending him sliding back. My kick contained chakra which doubled it's attack power. But Baian was resilient. He slid backwards but he didn't fall, he completed his seal.

"**Nunoshibari no Jutsu(Cloth Binding Technique)!" ** Baian's wrist bandages like living serpents shot from his wrists to try and bind me. But I quickly covered my katana in lightning elemental chakra.

"**Raisoku Shunken! (Lightning Speed Blade)" **I hacked at the air and sliced the bandages to cloth pieces but before I could relax from my attack, Aya appeared with a film of blood running from the side of her head. She swung up hitting me in the side of the head. WHAM! This time she hit the real me, I went flying off, my brain doing flips in my skull. I slammed through four trees before coming to a complete stop.

My hat had fallen off of my head and I was laying stomach up in a small crater. I stood up grabbing my hat and fixing it back on my head. Aya landed like a titan down beside me, I felt the earth under me move and Baian appeared landing down on a high branch looking down at me.

"You can't defeat us both, Raizou. Let's go back, this doesn't have to get messier." Aya said getting into a low Taijutsu fighting set. Aya and her Taijutsu, she always preferred Taijutsu over both Gen and Ninjutsu. You'd think the Green Beast Maito Gai would have trained her himself.

I slowly recovered from her kick to my face then turned to face the both of them. "I can't go back...I can't go back to that existence. I can't go back to being a pawn of Tsunade and Danzo like you fools." I completed a water seal at high speed. This was my speciality, lightning and water ninjutsu. **"Suiton: Hahonryu!(Water Release: Tearing Torrent)" **

The surrounding mist around us formed into a spiraling water bullet in my left palm. With that I thrust my palm forward blasting a water beam bullet from my palm towards Aya whom spun around with a powerful Chakra empowered roundhouse kick striking the blast. Baian flew down at me with another attempt at capturing me.

I spun around grabbed Baian with my left hand then slammed him into the ground creating a kunai made of pure lightning chakra then stabbed it into Baian's lower torso. The lightning chakra blade remained stuck in his chest and he was paralyzed stuck to the ground. "Raizou...stop this please!" Baian struggled to try and release the lightning kunai but he couldn't.

With Baian now down and paralyzed, all that was left was Aya. She phased infront of me and attempted a right to left punch but I ducked and dodged both of them then jumped backwards, but she followed closely behind. I tried lopping her head off but she ducked it quick and retaliated with an elbow to the side of my face.

I went spinning away from her and hitting the ground, with that I shuffled to my feet again and she was there flying down at me. With one hand I performed enough seals for my next jutsu. **"Raiton: Rai Ken Eiso! (Lightning Release: Lightning Blade Sharp Spear)" **With high speed a beam of blue shot from the tip of my sword making it long into a long bladed chakra spear that stabbed through Aya's left shoulder keeping her suspended in mid air.

"Gaahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed trying to grab the lightning but couldn't it shocked her hands away.

Baian screamed. "AYA! RAIZOU STOP!"

"I am not the same Raizou that you once knew, I trained hard...worked my hands raw to get as strong as I am today. To become the Yamikage, I've come this far. And I'm not turning back." I narrowed my eyes, I felt nothing for Aya anymore. Seeing her in agony did nothing for me.

"Raizou! But we...you were like a brother to me! WHY ALL THIS FOR YOUR SELFISH GOAL OF BECOMING A KAGE!" Baian screamed.

I released my jutsu and Aya dropped like a ragdoll, she covered the hole in her shoulder and attempted to stand up but my lightning chakra ran through her veins paralyzing her. "Goodbye my friends...the memories were nice. But that's all they are and that's all you are...memories. And I leave my memories in the past." I said walking past the two of them. "The next time you both see me, I'll be standing amongst the Five Kages as the sixth Kage of Darkness."

With that I heard the alarm sound, the battle must have set off some sensor types. With that I darted off using chakra to boost my speed through the forests outside of Konohakagure. The ninjas following me were all ANBU black ops and they were coming in waves. They were like black blurs flying after me, with blades sharpened to lop my head off.

They were gaining on me like I was standing still. All the while running I was performing handseals, once I was done I landed down on a long branch and turned towards the crowds of ANBU Ninja. **"Suiton: Suikoden no Jutsu(Water Release: Shark Bullet Technique)" **I exploded releasing hundreds of water based sharks they flew for one ANBU ninja per.

While distracted with that I dashed off as fast as I could, I just created hundreds of shark bullet jutsu attacks. My chakra was almost completely depleted and even more ANBU ninja were coming. After I got a fair distance away I dove into a river that I spotted using and using my chakra to increase my lung capacity for air.

I hid under the water completely still.

I saw them fly over the river like black blurs and I remained in the water.

* * *

_**24 Hours later...**_

I sat at the bottom of the river, having become one with the river fish and even alligators swam past me as if I were one of them. I sat with my legs crossed in meditation under the water for 24 hours now, I couldn't sense any shinobi beyond the river. The coast was clear, I could tell the search wasn't over but they weren't outside of the river for afew miles. This I could sense.

I swam up to the surface of the river, raising my head only up to my nose so I could breath through my nose abit of air. I hopped out of the water then landed on the coast breathing heavily. "Have to keep moving." I said standing to my feet. The fatigue and bruises from the battle against Baian and Aya began to have their toll as my adrenaline levels dropped.

I walked through the trees keeping an eye out for any ninja, but just inches out of the forest and into a valley of tall grass I heard a new voice.

"What kind of ninja plate is that? I've never seen that before."

My eyes widened and I looked up to see stuck to a tree by chakra was a girl with pink hair, she had two pigtails and strange white cat like ears. She wore a white kimono with a crimson red sash. Wrapped around the sash was a headband with the plate seal for Kusagakure, the Village hidden in the Grass.

I narrowed my eyes.

_Who could this be? A ninja from another country of course, but what is she doing on the edge of this forest?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Raizou Takeda has finally managed in escaping Konohagakure...for now atleast. Konoha isn't done with Raizou yet, but he is done with Konoha. Raizou begins his journey searching the countries for powerful ninja to add to his newly formed Yamigakure! **

**Do you wish to join the Yamigakure ninja? Would you like to leave your shitty village and make history with the rise of a new ninja clan? THEN JOIN RAIZOU! Fill out this bio and place it in your review! **

**Name: (Your ninja's name here)  
Age: (How old is your ninja)  
Gender: (Dude or Dudette?)  
Looks: (Hair color/style, eye color, skin color)  
Cloths: (What your ninja wears, this includes the place of your character's headband)**

**Kekkei Genkai: (Does your character have a Kekkei Genkai? If so nothing self created, use something from the series. And easy on the Sharingans XD)**  
**What kind of Jutsu: (What kind of Jutsu does your character use? Element and types? You're also free to create jutsu.)**  
**Fighting Style: (Is your character an all Ninjutsu type, all Genjutsu type or a Taijutsu type...or do they use all three? What are your character's fighting tactics.)**

**Personality: (What's your character like? A cool guy, a bitch or an asshole?)**  
**INFO: (What village is your character from? Why does he/she want to leave their village? What do they think of Raizou's idea to create a new more powerful village? And what do they wish to accomplish by joining Raizou?)**


	2. Kusagakure Chapter Scroll 1

**Kusagakure Chapter**

**1st Scroll: The Village Hidden in Grass...**

_Every country is named or associated with a certain type of element. Fighters who come from one of those countries usually have special techniques that have to do with their respected element. In this world of shinobi, only 4 main countries are really recognized. These countries are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. _

_But bordering most of these powerful countries are smaller villages and countries with Shinobi that are casted out from this huge circle. My country, Yamigakure will spawn from these villages that haven't seen the light of praise or recognition. _

Currently I stood on the border of Kusa, a small grassland country that is on the divides the two greater Countries of Fire and Earth. Iwa and Konoha has always been at odds and doesn't exactly see eye to eye even in these days. I was accosted by a small girl maybe of 14 or 15, she had a Kusa headband strapped to the sash of her beautiful kimono. She was kunoichi, young with strange cat ears.

"Most likely you're a scout for Kusa. You needn't alarm your village of me, I'm simply a wandering ninja." I said.

"Mew..." She cocked her head to the side. "Well that whole fight with the leaf ninjas didn't seem too kosher. You're probably a wanted nin, maybe I can collect a reward from your dead body."

"Tough words from a young genin." I adjusted my hat fixing it on my head. I'd always do this as some sort of ritual before I began a fight.

"HYAAA!" She hopped off of the tree and in an instant...

I dispatched her.

She was laying down face first in the dirt with my foot pressing into her back. I didn't even have to draw my sword. "Give it up kid...you can't stop me."

"Errr!" She growled like a kitten and her body morphed into a log. My mind immediately dealt with the situation and analyzed it quickly, substitution jutsu. I reached to the pouch on my right thigh and drew a kunai spinning it on my finger then tossing it behind me without looking, the kunai stabbed through the back of her collar and stuck her to the bark of a tree. She hung there with her hands and feet flailing.

"Argh! Ahhhhhh kyaaaa!" She struggled and the kunai cut through the back collar of her kimono, she went falling down into a bush.

I didn't think anything of it and continued on my path towards Kusagakure, the village wouldn't be too hard to find. Not with my ninja senses anyway. I made my way out of into an open valley with a vast blue cloudless sky above me, the grass seemed to get longer and taller. As I advanced forward.

CHIK CHIK CHIK...The grass got longer and longer, it continued to grow even past my head as I kept walking I could see massive ants and bugs march past me picking a dirt and building nests. "Dammit..." I said suddenly realizing that I was trapped in someone's genjutsu. They had to be pretty damn good to get one over on me.

This Genjutsu was an illusion that made me see as though I shrunk and everything has gotten bigger in life. It isn't as basic of a jutsu as one would think, many men have known to lose their minds because of this jutsu. But I knew how to break this illusion fast. I drew kunai from my pocket and stabbed it into my right thigh, two hands I shoved the blade into my thigh and even wiggled it abit. The pain was excruciating but I could see the illusion dropping.

It's one of the three cheap ways to get out of someone's Genjutsu, to focus your body entirely on pain. Pain brings you back into reality, with some Genjutsu that doesn't always work, but with one where you're wandering lost or in a loop. Pain is the best way to go, I learned that from Baian.

I pulled the kunai from my thigh seeing that I returned to the path I was walking in the middle of the open grassland.

"You've done well to dispel my Genjutsu." A masculine voice quaked through my ears.

I bit down and glared ahead of me to see a shinobi with the Kusa headband on, he wore a yellow rice colored tunic with a rope like sash around his waist and tight black pants which doubled for boots. It was the same attire that snake Orochimaru would always wear. This man had long black hair and strang zigzagging eyebrows, beside him was the cat eared genin scout.

"Naaaanaaaaa! Azai-sama is here to put you in your place wanted nin." She pointed one of her long kimono sleeves at me.

"What is your business here?" The Kusa Ninja, known as Azai asked holding up a three shuriken between his fingers. He meant to throw them if I gave him the wrong reply.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head so that the bill of my hat would cover them from him. "I am Takeda Raizou, the Yamikage of Yamigakure."

"Yami...Yamigakure?" Azai asked sounding abit confused. "I've never heard of such a village."

I went past the explanations and got straight to the point. "I've come to Kusa in search of capable ninja to join me and help build my village."

The cat girl gasped then hid behind her jounin senpai. "What? You've come to defect our ninja? Are you a fool? You come waltzing into another country demanding soldiers for a land that does not exist? Be gone with you rogue, before I condemn you to ninjutsu of Kusa."

"I'm sorry but this is the path that I have chosen, if you will not willingly join me then I'll have you join Yamigakure by force." I said and the moment I said this, three shuriken zipped towards me. At the same speed I threw three shuriken of my own, the six shuriken collided in the middle like bullets and immediately Azai and I both leaped back away from each other clapping our hands together for ninjutsu.

**"Doton: Doseikiryudan no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique!) **

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)**

A vortex of spiraling water appeared at my feet and collected into a maelstrom of storming water which blew forward forming a red eye'd water dragon like beam. The same appeared at Azai's feet, but the dragon that came to his call was made of dirt and rock. Both dragons like two beams collided together creating a dusted explosion.

Using the dust as cover I dashed into the fray drawing my katana which immediately began sparking off electricity, reacting to my chakra. I phased out and appeared sliding through the dust and smoke out of the other end and just afew inches infront of Azai, he stood there looking down at me with the lightning tip of my sword afew inches from his throat. I could tell this guy was just a Chuunin, a Jounin would have been better prepared.

A Jounin would have thought better ahead and made a shadow clone to stand here instead of standing here like an idiot and waiting to see the outcome of his attack.

"Why does Kusa have a genin and a chuunin out patrolling the border? That's a jounin's job." I replied keeping my sword erect and steady, un shivering, unmoving until he answered my question.

"Azai-sama!" The cat girl called out jumped at me but with just my left hand I grabbed the girl by her kimono and slung her down to the ground resting my foot on her small chest.

"Gaaaa!" She struggled and tried to fight .

Suddenly Azai didn't seem as cocky now, he lowered his head alittle. "Errr...Kusa...isn't what it used to be. We're a poor country with little ninja to spare...Because of the new Kusakage we have, she doesn't want to reach out to Konoha for help with food and resources. Her selfish pride is destroying our people."

He revealed alittle too much just then, another mistake a Chuunin would make. This guy isn't capable of killing me nor is his little...friend. I lowered my sword and sheathed it on my back then took my foot off of the cat girl's chest which made her skitter away. My sudden kindness gave the cat girl and him a strange look. They both backed away from me into an aggressive state.

"Whaa...wh-why are you letting us go?" The cat girl asked.

"It would seem you're being oppressed because of your leader." I said with a shrug. "In my village there would be plenty of resources to go around."

Azai and the Cat girl both looked at eachother then looked back at me. "We can't abandoned our home, we WON'T! So you can keep your ideals BUSTER!" The cat girl screamed. Azai simply stared at me though, as though he were rethinking the whole thing.

"Your village is in need of food and supplies. How about I sweeten the deal and get your village those so called supplies." I said rubbing my chin curiously.

O.o-Cat girl "Wh-Why would you do that?"

"Kaoru, quiet for asecond." Azai stepped forward finally revealing her name to me.

"Bu-But Azai-sama!"

"You say you can get us food and supplies?" Azai asked. "How?"

I grinned. "Heh...just follow me."

**Author's Note: What's Raizou's plan? How can he get Kusa to join his cause of creating Yami? **


	3. Kusagakure Chapter Scroll 2

**Kusagakure Chapter**

**2nd Scroll: Battle on the Bridge 2!**

"Azai-sama! Can we trust him? He's a rogue!"

"Kaoru, please. Let's just see what he does, I've got my eye on him."

I could hear them as if they were speaking into my ears directly, a genin and chuunin mistake again. But I didn't hold it against them, they were rookies. Together the three of us were stealth jumping from tree to tree through the Land of Fire. This was highly dangerous especially considering they were in search of me and trying to track me down. But I made sure we traveled a safe route, letting these two Kusa Nin know that I'm just a wanted and missing nin, would make my newfound trust with them break.

We were currently heading to the Land of Waves, a small island outside of the land of fire that was abridged afew months ago by an old man named Tazuna. I heard from Kakashi it was all thanks to that young trouble maker Naruto.

My small platoon stopped just outside of the bridge, across the top was the name: "The Great Naruto Bridge".

"Heh..." I shrugged.

"What are we doing here?" Azai wasn't as stupid as he looked.

The young genin girl with the cat ears didn't seem too brave now, she hid behind Azai whom was trembling alittle himself.

I adjusted my hat and pulled the ninja mask up to cover the bottom half of my face. "Every few days a supply caravan comes from Konoha to the Land of Waves."

"So we're going to raid the supply caravan?" Azai asked with haste.

I nodded. "Yes but here's the thing. The supplies are always guarded by a jonin and his or her three man genin squadron."

"But the Kusa have an agreement with Konoha, we cannot fight them." Kaoru the young genin knew as much. When even the lowest rank of soldiers share the same intel as the higher ups, it means the military strength is weak. It was sad.

"You won't fight them, I want you two to get somewhere safe...and take these." I drew from my backpack two scrolls. "Do any of you know the sealing jutsu?"

Azai shook his head no at the same time as Kaoru.

I sighed then opened one of the scrolls. "It's blank." Azai said stating the obvious. I laid the scroll out then began afew handseals after my handseal preparations were done I placed my palm on the piece of paper causing the Kuchiyose kanji to appear on the paper's seal. With that I rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Azai. "Now I want you to go back to the place where we first met...unroll it and lay it on the ground."

"I get it, you're going to summon everything from that seal...to this seal." Azai finally got it then took the scroll. "Kaoru, let's go."

"Right." Kaoru said looking up at him. She looked down at me as I was standing to my feet. "Uhrrmm...g-good luck."

I waved and the two of them shadow stepped out, phasing off like two blurs and leaving me alone. I stood on the mist covered murky Naruto Bridge. I had to prepare, I pulled from my bag, two more summoning scrolls. With that I set my back down behind a beam near the opening sign then quickly dashed to the center of the bridge, with that I dove off the side then stuck to one of the beams before hitting the water. Using Chakra on my hands and feet I stuck to the undercarriage of the bridge like a spider.

I waited there concentrating and sensing the area for any approaching ninja or carriages while concealing my own presence. Stealth. The enemy approached, I could feel the wheels of the caravan rattling along as if they were running on my very own body. Along with the caravan there were foot steps, three light ones...must be the genin. And one heavy one, the jonin.

I waited for asecond.

The caravan was at the very center of the bridge, the moment it reached that point.

Squeak, my eyes flashed open and I quickly flew out from under the bridge grabbing the side and flipping upside down to see a young chubby ninja noming down a bag of potato chips. Must be from the Akimichi. By the time the genin spotted me I'd already squeezed the back of his neck making him pass out. "Gahh!" He shrieked.

"Cho..." Before the young shinobi from the Nara clan could come to his aid I'd already appeared infront of him using a choke hold, putting him asleep as well before he could use his shadow possession. Before I could reach the last genin there was a brick wall infront of me, a tall ninja with two trench knives.

He thrust his right fist at me with his chakra enhanced trench blade and I quickly ducked it using my left hand to knock his arm up at the wrist then I moved in to elbow him back but he shoved his knee into my side and sent me flipping backwards. I hit the floor of the bridge and went sliding away on one foot.

"Kyaaa! Choji! Shikamaru!" The remaining genin was in a panic.

"Ino-chan, watch over Shikamaru and Choji." Sarutobi Asuma stood before me, with both trench blades drawn I could tell he was fighting seriously. I stood to my feet, he must have recognized me as a jonin level opponent.

"Hai!" The young Ino gained her resolve and started towards the two.

"Raizou." Asuma started.

I smirked. "How'd you know it was me?" I pulled down my face mask.

"Tch...because you always imitated Kakashi's look. Raizou, what are you doing? Aya and Baian haven't slept or rested...they're out trying to find you and bring you back before you do something stupid...something like attack two genin from the same village as you." Asuma narrowed his eyes.

"I've told you...Asuma-san. I've told you and everyone else, I can't stand taking orders from others. I don't wish harm to Konoha, I simply wish to lead my own village." I said pulling my mask back up and straightening the bill to my ball cap with the new ninja seal on it.

"What do you want with this supply caravan?" Asuma asked.

I phased out and appeared behind Asuma with my katana drawn, I slashed it upward with lightning attribute chakra covering it. Asuma also used the wind attribute to protect his Trench Blades from being sliced through and we he turned and collided blades with me. I slashed and hacked at him at high speeds that he matched with speeds of his own. "Raizou." Asuma started but it only left him open, I shoved my foot into Asuma's stomach sending him flying back.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino screamed.

Asuma flipped backwards in mid air catching himself then landing on his feet. "Attacking us means that you have turned on the village, you are no longer a shinobi of the leaf, do you understand Raizou?"

"I understand. If I fail then I'll be killed by my homeland, if I succeed then I will become a Kage. It's fitting." I replied pointing my katana which was covered in jumping, pulsating blue lightning. "Now come."

"Gladly, you traitor." Asuma slammed his fists together. **"Katon: Haisekisho! (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)" **

Asuma with the fire seal release, spewed forth a smog of black ash which began surrounding me. I knew this technique well, the Haisekisho was a fog of gunpowder which can be ignited resulting in a hazardous explosion of fire. I clapped my hands together thinking fast then pressed my palm down on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)" **

BOOOM!

The flames were ignited but I remained unharmed, I could feel the heat through the beast I summoned but the flames were only as deep as the surface. When the flames passed, the large black cobra that I summoned uncoiled from around me. It was a black snake with crimson red eyes, Hokuto was his name and he was my first summon. Because of it's super hard scales I use him mostly for defense, the snake hissed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Heh..." Asuma didn't seem to impressed that I survived the attack.

"Hmmm I'd love to go back and forth jutsu trading, but I unfortunately I cannot play with you all day." I said performing afew handseals. **"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu" **With that water clones of myself appeared also wielding lightning elemental katana. About a dozen of them were facing off with Asuma as I quickly dashed for the caravan and threw the summoning jutsu scroll underneath the caravan. With that I began performing handseals.

"**Kuchiyoshe no Jutsu!" **I did it again and this time the entire caravan disappeared into the scroll being teleported to the other scroll.

"RAIZOU!" I heard a new voice scream.

It was Aya and Baian, they were helping Asuma cut down my water clones. I clapped my hands and used the Kuchiyose on myself summoning me to the next scroll in a snap. I appeared standing in the open grassland fields along with Azai and Kaoru, the caravan of supplies was there. I quickly scrambled to my feet and lifted the scroll then began slicing it up with my blade so there would be no pursuers coming in the same method.

With that, the job was done. I resheathed my katana on my back then turned to face Azai and Kaoru, instead of seeing those two. Standing infront of me was a huge squad of Kusa Ninja, they all surrounded me there had to be about fifty of them. Each of them with grass like sun hats on their heads with Grass Ninja headbands over their foreheads.

"Who are you?" One of them asked pointing a kunai at me.

"No stop." Azai screamed cutting through the crowd.

"He helped us!" Kaoru said sitting on Azai's shoulders.

"He got us supplies, as per the agreement between us. I will take him to the Kusakage." Azai said nodding to me.

I nodded as well.

Azai led me through the pack of ninjas as they began pulling the caravan behind us. We walked through the grasslands eventually meeting a small village but it was surrounded by a wall much like Konoha's. Kusagakure didn't seem too different from Konoha. Only the buildings weren't as tall and they didn't possess a mountain with the faces of the Kage over the face of it.

Azai led me through a village square of playing children, training genin and the elderly who laughed and played games of chess with one another. I was led into this open chamber office which looked a lot like Konoha's Hokage chamber, only this one looked alittle more traditional.

Sitting down on a futon looking out of the window that overlooked the entire village was a woman with long black hair in a hime cut, she wore the white and brown Kage's gown with the hat strapped to her back. "Kusakage-sama." Azai dropped his head out of respect. I raised an eyebrow, she seemed young. Almost my age, young.

"I know Azai-kun, I know of you as well Takeda Raizou-san." She said standing up from the Futon then turning to face us both. "You may not remember me but I remember you."

T.T-Me "Hmmm."

"It was during our chuunin exams, we met then. I am Momonosuke Mikura" She smiled alittle. "I had a crush on your teammate Baian."

I shrugged off the aggravation. "Who doesn't have a crush on that guy."

"Well what does a Konoha Jonin, want with us? Are you here under orders from your Hokage?" The Kusakage asked.

I narrowed my eyes hearing the name 'Hokage' then shook my head pointing to the plate on my hat. "I am no longer apart of Konoha. I'm here on my own business...I need your help with something."


	4. Kusagakure Chapter Scroll 3

**Kusagakure Chapter**

**3rd Scroll: The Yamigakure Rises! **

"What you're asking for, Raizou-san. I cannot..."

Both me and the Kusakage, Mikura sat at the desk of the highest court within all of Kusagakure. We were discussing my plans to create a new village, what I needed from the Kusakage was a cover location. There's no doubt Konoha's ANBU Black Ops are hot on my trail especially now that I attacked two genin.

Even a jonin like me wouldn't last but afew seconds against awhole horde of Black Ops. A needed a location to hide and afew men to fight under me. Though I know just barging in here even with the favor I did them, and demanding something like this was far out of the question.

"You helped bring food and supplies to Kusa and for this I thank you. But can't turn my back on Konoha and hide a fugitive that they're looking for." Mikura's eyes flashed with determination. Suddenly felt as though I had to defend myself, there were false walls and floors were hidden Kusa ninjas were waiting for me to step out of line so they could 'correct' me.

"As it stands we have a non aggression pact with Suna, Konoha and Iwa." Mikura started.

I shook my head. "If you can't provide a place for me to hide then atleast allow me afew of your men. I need start ups for my village."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You sound ridiculous, you want to strip away...in other words defect shinobi of my village and make them wanted men after following you?" She asked. "You insult Kusa, Raizou I'm giving you ten seconds to leave at once."

I narrowed my eyes. "If you won't willingly help me then how about I take your power and position by force. And Kusagakure will become the next Yamigakure."

Mikura's eyes narrowed and they shifted around the room with that all four of the shinobi removed the false wall cloaks from their bodies revealing their headbands and weapons. At the same moment waterclones of myself removed the cloaks from their bodies standing behind them holding katana's to their necks.

"Huh?" The ninja's gasped and tried to keep themselves still.

"We'll go by the shadow law. You know it already...if one ninja cuts down a kage. That ninja must assume the role of said kage." I replied. But before I could finish my sentence I saw the desk flying my way. I quickly drew my katana and slashed the desk in half only to see Mikura in her Kusa ninja headband with an iron ninja helmet on her head.

She wore a priestess' hakama with a white top and red bottom and gripped in both her hands were two Windmill Shuriken.

"You openly challenge a Kage in the middle of their own village! I don't know if you're brave or just stupid!" She said swinging both of the windmill shuriken down on me. I held up my Katana horizontally blocking both four prong blades. We struggled against one another but she quickly drew both of her Windmill shuriken away and kicked me square in the chest.

"UGHF!" I went flipping backwards and crashing through a wall. In seconds I was flying outside over the city of Kusa below. **"Katon: Housaka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Technique)" **I heard Mikura's chant from above, she was flying over me and she released a flock of flaming birds from her mouth that flew down at me.

As I fell the flaming birds came down at me my water clones flew down after me throwing themselves into my path and colliding with the birds. I flipped backwards in mid air and landed down on a powerline as lightly as a feather while Mikura slammed down like a titan atop a building afew blocks down.

"If you want my village then you'll have to take my life. I swear on my title as Kage, I will defend Kusa to my very last breath." She screamed throwing herself at me with her two Windmill Shuriken again.

"Then come." I said pointing my katana at her with that I let my lightning attribute chakra possess the steel of my blade.

Mikura leaped into the air again and threw both of her Windmill Shuriken at me. Once they left her hand she began performing handseals. **"Tajuu Shuriken Bushin no Jutsu! (Multi Shuriken Clone Technique)"** With that the two shuriken burst into several thousands of shuriken that rained down on me from above.

With that I performed afew one handed handseals. **"Raiton: Rai Ken Eiso!" **I said releasing an extended blade of blue lightning from my sword which was like a long lance. I swung it downward chopping through the cloud of windmill shuriken then leaping through the air at her as she dodged my lightning blade attack.

As I was flying up at her I reached into the pouch on my lower back and threw six shuriken up at her but she quickly drew kunai from out of her hakama and began slapping them away. "Hai!" She screamed swinging down the shuriken at me but my lightning attribute katana sliced through the kunai like a hot knife through butter.

She was quick though, she grabbed me by the wrist letting go of the kunai stub then slammed her knee into my chest sending me flying back down towards earth. I went falling and hitting the top of a building. With my katana she gripped it with both hands then began falling down on me ready to run me through with my own blade.

"Good bye, Raizou-kun." She said calmly as she drew close.

I clapped my hands together and formed a handseal that I had made up where both my index fingers were crossed in an X shape with the rest of my fingers encased together. **"Meiton: Yamiryudan! (Dark Release: Underworld Dragon Bullet)" **I screamed and with that a darkness began to erupt from my body and I screamed out in pain as blood began to seep from my eyes, mouth and nose.

Shooting up from a dark gate just infront of where I stood was a massive dragon wrapped in black chakra, it flew up like a rocket at Mikura whom seemed just as surprised to see it. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed aloud. It all happened in a flash, the dragon flew up and snap. It disappeared leaving behind black mist of it's path.

When the dragon disappeared, Mikura was falling. Her left arm was gone, it was bitten off by the dark dragon and my sword was falling towards me. I grabbed it out of the air then leaped up running Mikura through with my blade. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Kusa...as Yamigakure." I said ripping the sword out from her chest. With that she fell into the darkness of an alleyway with a thud. I landed down on a tall enough building, the citizens and shinobi of Kusagakure stood looking up at me. The man that felled their Kage.

I slowly sheathed my katana and stood with my arms crossed atop the spire of the Kage Building.

"Your Kusakage has fallen, from this day forth...Kusa is no more! This village is now Yamigakure, this land is now know as the land of Yami." The villagers and ninja were silent. "Mikura's pride led you all to despair...poverty and starvation. Under my rule we will not know despair, we will not know starvation. What we want we will take, who we hate we will kill. This is the way of Yami and the way I of your Yamikage!"

The message began to get through to people, for there was a slow but steady clap that picked up into screams and cheers. Ninjas pulled off their headbands and threw them down, they were Kusa ninjas no more. I raised my hands up with a grin. "You are all now ninjas and citizens of Yami!"

**Author's Note: Raizou has successfully gained the trust of the people and easily stripped away Kusa of their title and land. The land of grass is now the land of darkness. With his own military force behind him Raizou need not fear of the ANBU...or does he. Ok now I'm going to start using the bios so be ready to see your shinobi in action readers! **


	5. To the Fans

**To my fans, **

**Hey I know it's been awhile but this notice is to let everyone know that I haven't given up on these fics, I have something planned for each of the stories I produced AFTER Clan INFAMOUS a huuuuge project. I'm just taking an extended break from Fanfiction and working more on my Fictionpress account which is at the moment looking pathetic compared to my juggernaut Fanfiction account. I have plans to continue Clan INFAMOUS, Raizou of Yamigakure, Pokemon EXE and Rival Schools but not until I finish Legend of Kel on Fictionpress.**

**The Legend of Kel is a story I'm going to make including a lot of my friends online as well as my sister, it's a crazy story I developed with her which started out as a joke. XD I know right?**

**Sorry this probably isn't the awesome update you thought it was, but hey atleast you know the story you fell in love with isn't gonna be abandoned by the dickhead writer that's producing it. To anyone who wants to write spinoffs from my stories, you are allowed but know this...if you want to be successful with it or make it awesome. YOU MUUUUST give me credit for the work at large. **

**In the story you must give credit to K Entertainment as well as include the title of my story somewhere in your title or summary. That way you'll get a lot of critiques afew of my friends may pick it up. I'm disappearing from the fanfiction scene for awhile but I'm not gone completely. **

**You can still drop me a PM and I'll get back to you as best I can. **

**Bye for now,**

**K Entertainment CEO.**

**Oh yeah, if you're pissed off about this, here are my words to you:**

**Hey chill out dude, it's just a fanfic :P! I'm sorry I'm just joking but seriously, if you're angry then you really should chill the fuck out man. I can understand if you're alittle upset, I get it. But there is no reason you should be just stark raving mad about something like this.  
**


End file.
